charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Ordinary Witches
Ordinary Witches is the 11th episode of the seventh season and the 145th overall episode of Charmed. Summary The underworld's most powerful demon transfers The Charmed Ones' powers to innocent bystanders who run amok with their new abilites. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Oded Fehr as Zankou *Max Perlich as Laygan *Joel Swetow as Alpha *Patrice Fisher as Beta *Jon Hamm as Jack Brody *Jessica Steen as Ruth Brody *Brian Howe as Ronny *Anne Dudek as Denise *Bruce Gray as Kheel *Elizabeth Dennehy as Sandra *T Lopez as Allison *Peter Woodward as Aku *Kerr Smith as Kyle Brody Co-Stars *Ricky Kurtz as Young Kyle Brody *Brian D. Johnson as Customs Agent *James Wellington as Craps Dealer *Lorin McCraley as Kazl *Michael Maize as Zyke Uncredited *Jason Sarcinelli as Allison's Bed Buddy *Unknown actor as Phil *Kevin Wayne Berger as Detective Magical Notes Spells ''To Exchange Power :''What's mine is yours, :What's yours is mine :Let our powers cross the line :I offer up this gift to share :Switch our powers through the air. Potions *'Avatar Vanquishing Potion '- Kyle wanted to use this potion on Leo, but the other Avatars froze him and the potion before it could hit Leo. They took the potion and left, so Kyle didn't have any potion anymore. When he went back to his past, he secretly brought another potion back with him. Powers *'Temporal Stasis:' Used by the Avatars to freeze Kyle, the Avatar vanquishing potion and Piper. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by the Avatars. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige and Leo. *'Flaming:' Type of Teleportation used by Zankou. *'Energy balls:' Used by Zankou to throw energy balls at Piper and Phoebe's powers and to attack them. He also killed demons with this power and later on, he attacked Piper, Phoebe, Ronny and Denise. *'Electrokinesis:' Used by Leo to attack Zankou. The Elders also tried to kill Leo with this power. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Denise to accidentally blow up things in her house. She also knocked Zankou down with a blast when she tried to blow him up. *'Premonition:' Ronny got several premonitions in which he saw his wife was cheating on him. He later used it in the casino when he was playing Craps. *'Intuition: '''Ronny uses this' power to sense Zankou's evil intentions and to predict when Energy Balls were going to hit. *Force Field:' Used by the Elders to protect themselves from Zankou while talking with him. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Denise to freeze Ronny and Phoebe (accidentally) and later on to freeze Piper and Phoebe. *'Fireballs''' (past): Used by the Celerity Demons to attack Kyle's parents and their guards. *'Smoking:' Type of Teleportation used by the Celerity Demons. Artifacts *'Scrying Crystal' - a magical pendant used for scrying. It was used by Phoebe to scry for Ronny and Denise. *'Avatar Vanquishing Potion' - a vial containing substance meant to destroy Avatars. It was retrieved by Kyle Brody. Notes and Trivia * This is the eighteenth episode to have the word "witch" in the title. * This episode has a similar plot with A Paige from the Past. In both episode a character, Paige and Kyle, try to understand their parents' death by time travelling into the past. *It is revealed that Kyle's parents were killed by Celerity Demons led by Aku, who was vanquished by Sarpedon in "Someone to Witch Over Me". * The To Exchange Power spell was previously used in "Love Hurts". In both instances, something went wrong with the spell. The first time, Phoebe and Prue were unintentionally affected by the spell, while the second time, Zankou interrupted the exchange. * Piper loses her powers for the fifthteenth time in this episode. * Phoebe loses her powers for the thirteenth time in this episode. Cultural References * The title of the episode is a reference to the movie "Ordinary People" (1980). Glitches * Piper's hand position changes through the scene of the Avatars freezing the room. * When Denise freezes Phoebe and Ronnie, the next time they are shown, they are both standing in different positions. * When Zankou is on the bridge speaking with the Elders a part of his face is cut off due to the green screen. Continuity Errors *Phoebe states that Leo was the one who sent Paige back to the past to see what happened to her parents, but it was Clyde who sent both her and Leo back. * The To Exchange Power spell works differently from the first time, as they manifested in orbs. * When Dr. Curtis Williamson acquired the sisters' powers, they caused him to grow insane and would have led to his death, as mortals can't handle magical power. In this episode, this subject is not touched upon. * Piper and Phoebe are frozen by Denise, though good witches cannot be frozen. Quotes :Paige: What? What's going on? :Piper: Oh, you know, nothing. Your boyfriend tried to kill my husband. International Titles *'French:' Un nouveau monde (A New World) *'Czech:' Obyčejné čarodějky (Ordinary Witches) *'Slovak: '''Obyčajné bosorky ''(Ordinary Witches) *'Spanish (Spain and Latin America):' Brujas Normales (Normal Witches) *'Italian:' Vita Da Streghe ('Charmed' Life) *'German:' Die Hexen von nebenan (The Witches Next Door) *'Hungarian:' Közönséges boszorkányok (Ordinary Witches) Category:Episodes Category:Season 7